<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silence After the storm by alittletoo_obsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814684">The Silence After the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittletoo_obsessed/pseuds/alittletoo_obsessed'>alittletoo_obsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Caring Merlin (Merlin), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), let them be happy, my babies deserve a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittletoo_obsessed/pseuds/alittletoo_obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys being soft in the aftermath of a battle. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silence After the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is the first fic I've actually finished so enjoy my boys being soft and caring with each other.<br/>I don't think there are any trigger warnings but lmk if there's anything else I should tag.<br/>-El</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was exhausted. Fatigue had seeped into every one of his bones, weighing him down as he moved through the castle.</p>
<p>The patrol had gone terribly awry when a group of bandits had attacked the group and their losses had been considerable. Tomorrow, they would have to give the knights proper burial but, for tonight, everyone needed to rest.</p>
<p>Despite the ache in his bones, he made his way towards the King’s chambers, stopping by the kitchen to pick up his tray. Merlin found Arthur inside, standing by the window, looking down at the rows of bodies, laid out and covered to be burned in the morning.</p>
<p>Quietly, he put down the food and took a step towards him. Wordlessly taking his hand, he led him toward the antechamber and began untying his straps. With nimble fingers and the utmost care, he worked his way through Arthur’s armor, laying the pieces down as they came undone. For once, Merlin did not rattle on as he worked, instead letting the silence ease them into a sense of security.</p>
<p>When he finished, he led Arthur to the changing screen and turned to prep the bath which had been drawn by servants shortly before their arrival. When he ducked behind the screen, Merlin seized the opportunity and, with a wave of his hand, heated the water to a comfortable temperature. Merlin then grabbed the nearest chair and the plate of food, so that Arthur could eat in the bath.</p>
<p>Still, without a word, the Warlock began gently scrubbing, making sure to infuse magic into his every move, hoping to ward off the nightmares which were sure to come. The silence that had settled between them seemed to flow as magic worked to ease the pain settling into the growing wrinkles of its King.</p>
<p>When the plate was cleared and the water had turned a muddy brown, Merlin helped him out and carefully clothed him, taking care not to let his fingers dwell too long on skin that was not his to touch. Yet as he stood between his King’s knees, even he could not resist brushing splits and bruises.</p>
<p>Now covered in one of Gauis’ salves, Merlin let fingers trail as if he could commit this man to memory with nothing more than simple touches, as if creating a map was as easy as loving unconditionally, words never needing to be spoken. And even with all that destiny held for them, both were still unsure, shy in their love and wavering in their confidence, glances hidden for fear of losing what neither ever truly had to begin with. With so many words trapped within their eyes, neither dared to look as Merlin continued to carefully soothe away the aches, hoping his heart bled through his fingers as he lulled Arthur into a slow sleep.</p>
<p>With the last remnants of the sun barely lighting the room, Merlin pulled on Arthur’s shirt and set him on the bed, where head met pillow and dreams overtook without a second thought. And as he finally slept, Merlin cautiously closed curtains and cleaned out the bathtub, before deciding that the tray could wait until morning. Now that everything was done, Merlin finally acknowledged the wariness that took him over.</p>
<p>He was in no state to stay on his feet any longer.</p>
<p>Even still, he knew all too well of the pain that the upcoming nightmares could bring, and decided against leaving Arthur on his own. He pulled up the chair which had previously held his dinner and placed it by the bed, finally letting rest overtake him as he sat down.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>When Arthur awoke, it was in a strange mixture of sweat and shivers, but surprisingly not in screams. His awakening, although in a start, was quiet enough to allow him a moment of confusion. As he sat up and looked around, he realized he did not remember much, only a haze of what might have been.</p>
<p>He was in bed. Good to know.</p>
<p>The last thing he could think of was Merlin.</p>
<p>Merlin who had been rubbing salve into his wounds.</p>
<p>Merlin who was by his bedside.</p>
<p>Merlin who was currently asleep in what seemed to be the world’s most uncomfortable chair.</p>
<p>Merlin whose shirt was covered in blood.</p>
<p>Merlin who was drooling a little.</p>
<p>Though it was never truly a question, Arthur’s resolve seemed to solidify as he pulled the covers off and carefully slipped out of bed. But before he woke his servant, he took a pause and looked, truly looked at the man in front of him. It was in these quiet moments that he had learned to appreciate what destiny had given him. His hair had grown long, curling around the ears where Arthur itched to run his fingers through it. His cheekbones stood out prominently against his pale skin and his clothes hung loose on his shoulders despite the muscles that had recently started to fill out. It was ethereal in the most soothing of ways.</p>
<p>Taking one last look, Arthur reached out and placed a steady hand on his, waking him with a start. Merlin’s hand shot out to meet Arthur’s, concern and confusion etched into his features. The boy blinked several times before seemingly realizing there was no danger and relaxing slightly. His hands instead rubbed his eyes in a way that was unfairly adorable.<br/>“You’re up. Nightmare?” His voice came out raspy and thick from sleep.</p>
<p>“I’m ok. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Realization bloomed across his face as he made to stand. “I’m sorry. I anticipated nightmares. I’ll go back to my room.”</p>
<p>“You look terrible.”</p>
<p>Silence once again took hold as Merlin looked down at his outfit.</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong, sire. Unfortunately, blood doesn’t come out easy.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant. Come here,” he whispered as he reached out, hand stretched towards him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. Nothing some fresh clothes and a couple hours of sleep can’t fix.”</p>
<p>“Merlin,” Arthur tilted his head sideways, attempting to catch his gaze but found him staring at the ground, “Please.”</p>
<p>And for the first time that night, blue met blue as Arthur finally got Merlin to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>After another moment of uncertainty and dreadful silence, he finally released a sigh as his servant approached in short steps and stepped into his hold.</p>
<p>Arthur carefully reached up and untied his neckerchief, doing his best not to run his fingers through the hair he found there. He folded the cloth and placed it on the chair, reaching next for the hem of his tunic. Arthur shot up a questioning glance and found Merlin staring back at him, eyes seemingly glued to his king. With a small nod, a silent question was asked and answered, and his hands lifted the tunic over his head. Arthur stifled a gasp as Merlin’s torso came into view. Scars adorned him like brushstrokes on a painting, some faded white as time passed them over, some still screaming red as if fresh from battles Merlin should not have been fighting. As a base to this crisscrossing canvas, bruises of endless colors bloomed on every inch of his body, a manuscript of all he had given for a cause Arthur did not know of.</p>
<p>And once again Merlin would not meet his eye.</p>
<p>So instead, Arthur got up slowly and made his way behind Merlin. As he went, he let fingers brush and eyes rake as he took in everything that was. With a final sigh, Arthur made his way towards the wardrobe but was stopped by a hand reaching out for his. Questioning fingers at his wrist quietly begging him not to leave.</p>
<p>So he took Merlin’s hand and squeezed it, just strong enough to reassure him, and did not let go as he reached for one of the night shifts in his wardrobe. When he came back, he carefully untangled their finger to pull the shirt over his head and then proceeded to turn them around, making Merlin sit so as to take off boots. Once those were off, he made him stand again so as to take off his trousers.</p>
<p>There, in the quiet of the night and with the cover of darkness to hide him, Arthur finally dared to touch. A shaky hand reached up and brushed over a fresh cut above Merlin’s brow, his other resting lightly on his waist, rubbing soothing circles into the fabric and letting his warmth seep through.</p>
<p>Merlin was still looking at his feet and so, as gently as possible, Arthur brought two fingers under his chin and tilted it up, letting his eyes roam over the face in front of his, quickly checking for any other apparent injuries.</p>
<p>Arthur opened his mouth to speak but, unsure of what to say, closed it again. A minute of silence followed as he looked his servant in the eyes, a silent question in them.</p>
<p>It wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>He needed to know that Merlin was okay, needed to hear him say it, needed to be sure.</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, Merlin gave an almost imperceivable nod, “I’m fine, Arthur.”</p>
<p>Doubt still swirled in his mind, thinking back to every time he had heard those words before, every time they had been a lie. In that moment, Arthur let his carefully crafted restraint crumble.</p>
<p>His left hand moved to the small of Merlin’s back, fingers gripping lightly into the fabric. His right hand moved a little farther back as he cradled his head, careful not to pull, not to hurt.</p>
<p>And finally, finally, Arthur kissed him. </p>
<p>He kissed with love and worry intermingled, sweet and sour in the same breath. Not to conquer, not to claim, simply to reassure, to push into every movement the contents of his heart, holding in his hands the most precious thing in his world. Merlin’s own hands reached out for something to grab on to, one fisted tightly into his nightshirt as the other gripped onto his wrist for dear life. Arthur felt Merlin’s knees give out and gripped tighter, forcing him to sit on the bed behind them.</p>
<p>When Arthur finally pulled away, he rested their foreheads together, refusing to open his eyes for fear that it would all go away.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me.” he whispered, his voice small and shaky.</p>
<p>With a breathless laugh, Merlin shook his head slightly.</p>
<p>“I’m a little dizzy, but that might be your fault. Mostly just sore, and very tired.”</p>
<p>Arthur kissed him once more before pulling out of their embrace and rounding the bed so as to slowly unfurl every curtain from where it hung. He joined Merlin on the bed before pulling the last one closed, effectively plunging the two into calming darkness. Both pulled the covers up, furs piled on against the biting chill of coming winter.</p>
<p>Merlin let out a happy sigh as he curled into Arthur, letting their fingers weave together and their legs tangle as they laid down to rest, safe in the knowledge that the other was close and out of harm’s way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>